


Garden Antics

by sophh



Series: Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fremione - Freeform, Slightly suggestive, Suggestive Themes, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Fred and Hermione share a moment in the garden at the Burrow...but unfortunately it doesn't last long.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Garden Antics

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6: rodent

Fred laughed as he watched Crookshanks chase some rodent or other in the Burrow's large garden. The half-Kneazle looked so grumpy every time his prey got away—but then again, Fred reflected, he always looked a bit grumpy anyway.

"Is something funny?"

Fred grinned at the sound of Hermione's voice. "Just watching Crooks fail to catch whatever he's after," he replied, nodding at the orange creature.

"I see," Hermione said, smiling fondly at her pet. She joined Fred on the rusted wrought iron bench, leaning her head on his shoulder. "It's so peaceful out here."

Fred pressed a light kiss to the top of her head. "That's why I like to come out here. It's a nice place to think."

"Fred Weasley _thinks_?" Hermione teased. "Who knew?"

"You can't tell a soul," Fred joked back. "You'll ruin my sterling reputation."

"I think you do that all on your own, Fred," Hermione giggled.

Silence fell between them, but it didn't feel uncomfortable to Fred, even though he was used to living amongst noise and chaos. It was like he had told the witch beside him—sometimes he just wanted some quiet time to think.

Eventually, Hermione stood and stretched. "I'm going to head back inside, I think. Your mother will wonder where we've gone."

Fred grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "Let her wonder. You can't go until I've given you a proper kiss," he murmured, tilting her head downwards.

Hermione let out a soft moan, the kind that drove him more than a little crazy. "Fred..."

Fred smirked. "Yes, Hermione?"

"Your mum—or dad—"

Fred delighted in her incoherence. One moment she was perfectly in control, the next she was a quivering mess.

"Hmm? I didn't quite catch that, love."

"What if s—someone—"

"They won't," he said confidently, before finally fulfilling his promise to kiss her. His hands wound their way into her hair as his tongue massaged hers, and he had to repress a moan of his own. " _Gods_ , Hermione, if we weren't at my parents' house right now..."

"You started this," Hermione reminded him breathlessly.

"I couldn't help myself," he confessed, watching as a faint blush rose to Hermione's cheeks.

"Sounds like you need a little more self-control, then," she murmured, swinging herself off of his lap. Fred immediately missed the warmth of her body against his, but he was also glad that things hadn't gone any further. He was already excited enough, and if his mum had seen them…

"I reckon you're right," he chuckled. He got to his feet as well, wincing as he stood. "Ah, my foot fell asleep."

Hermione laughed. "Serves you right, after that stunt you pulled." She started off towards the kitchen door, leaving Fred to process what she had said.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, running after her. He caught up to her at the doorway and spun her around to face him. "Admit it, you enjoyed it."

"I'll admit no such thing," Hermione retorted, but she was smiling. "Come on, let's go inside."

"Fine," Fred sighed, following her into the house, "but we're finishing what we started back there the _minute_ we get home, you hear?"

Hermione graced him with a devilish smirk that could rival one of his own. "I think that's a _wonderful_ idea, Fred."


End file.
